Corne d'abondance
by z67ywkvp dite Kurea-chan
Summary: Lorsqu'on injecte du Scénarium à une auteure en manque de parties de jambes en l'air, ça donne des choses très sales mais que voulez-vous? Tant qu'il y a du Fruk, y a de l'espoir! - 100% lemon - 50% Fruk - 0% d'auteure mentalement stable - orgie - scènes à plusieurs - tu sens ou pas que je sais pas quoi dire? - tu le sens, n'est-ce pas? - oui, bien sûr que tu le sens
**Corne d'abondance**

 **Je... Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est cette chose...**

 **Pu-tain...**

 **Euh... Comment commencer une intro digne de ce nom sans perdre la face?**

 **Ok, je reprend:**

 **Bonjour/Bonsoir, pauvres âmes en peine! Vous vous apprêtez à lire quelque chose qui n'est "peut-être" pas trop, trop autorisé sur (un peu trop MA, je pense). Enfin, quand je relis, j'ai du mal à concevoir que ce truc puisse passer... parce que j'ai totalement pété un câble...**

 **On est pas au niveau de "Mais qu'est-ce que?!", cependant la logique s'est aussi plus ou moins barrée ici.**

 **Car oui, vous êtes face à un superbe PWP! Fuck la logique! Fuck le scénario! jflihilsjvssnlf! (Asahi, tu m'as corrompue avec tes onomatopées chelou!)**

 **Je n'ose rien vous dire, je vous laisser juste lire et puis yolo!**

 **Juste, les avertissements:**

 **Couples assez divers mais surtout du Fruk (parce que je ne peux plus m'en passer) avec pour thème principal...**

 **...**

 **...les orgies...**

 **Ce qui aurait dû être le titre de l'OS, en fait... (mais j'ai préféré un truc plus subtil).**

 **Ce truc est un lemon complet! De la première à la dernière ligne (OUI J'AI FAIT DIX PUTAINS DE PAGES DE LEMON! CA TE POSE UN PROBLEME?!/brique/)**

 **Et bien sûr rien ne m'appartient!**

 **Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Francis entra dans la haute et large salle, d'ores-et-déjà plongée dans une ambiance aussi langoureuse que chaleureuse. Une douce odeur de plantes brûlées pénétra dans tout son être, s'incrustant dans la moindre parcelle de ses poumons, pour ensuite couler dans tout son corps. La musique était douce, rythmée, sans aucune parole, très envoutante. Il sentait imperceptiblement son corps se réchauffer et ses yeux papillonner alors qu'un sourire franchement détendu naissait sur ses lèvres.

La magie opérait, son souffle brûlait délicieusement sa gorge lorsqu'il l'expulsait d'un soupir longuet.

Il glissa jusqu'au buffet en suivant le tempo lent et saccadé de la musique, happé par les lumières à la fois chaudes et assombries de la pièce. Tout ici n'existait que pour leur donner le vertige du mystère, l'ambiguïté des passions. Puis surtout, tout était étiré dans le temps. Le moindre geste semblait s'éterniser avec langueur et douceur.

Francis pinça doucement un morceau de nougatine, qui s'accrochait fièrement à une pièce montée de chouquettes crémeuses, avant de le porter à sa bouche, soupirant d'aise lorsque le sucre collant envahi sa bouche. Il jeta un regard complètement détendu au couple qui s'unissait sur la table, juste à sa gauche, appréciant de croquer le biscuit en appréciant toute sa délicatesse.

Les petits cris à ses côtés sonnaient comme une prolongation majestueuse à la musique d'ambiance. Les vocalises du plaisir s'unissaient à merveille aux flûtes à bec et au violoncelle.

Il lui fallut un temps pour se rendre compte que le couple en question était composé de son cher petit Feliciano et de Ludwig. L'Italien était allongé sur le drap blanc de la table, en extase complète, les yeux clignotant comme la flamme fébrile d'une bougie en plein vent. Sa petite bouche rose était ouverte sur ses cris de jouissance, victime d'un orgasme qui prenait son temps à venir. Tout était si langoureux que même la satisfaction extrême se laissait désirer.

Francis jugea avec amusement la gigantesque corbeille de fruits qui décorait la table. Il vit ses longs doigts fins courir la peau ébène des grappes de raisins noirs, suspendu artificiellement à la poignée de la corbeille par une ficelle d'or. Son cœur se mit à tambouriner au rythme mystérieux de la musique alors qu'il s'empara d'un petit raisin juteux, le regardant glisser entre son pouce et son index, dans un sens, puis dans l'autre, une goutte fine de pulpe menaçant de sortir de la racine, rendue ouverte par la tige coupée.

Feliciano sembla enfin le voir, souriant dans son plaisir absolu alors que Ludwig l'enlaçait, couché sur lui, sur la table, partageant sa chaleur. Et tandis que l'Italien écartait les lèvres en une bulle ronde parfaite, douce, érotique, Francis lui proposa le fruit d'un regard aimant, celui du grand frère protecteur. Acquiesçant silencieusement, Feliciano accueillit le fruit dans sa bouche en gémissant de plaisir, s'attardant même à caresser, du bout de la langue, le doigt qui lui avait offert cette douceur gustative. Papillonnant des yeux, Francis comprit qu'il s'agissait d'un remerciement et déposa un rapide baiser innocent sur les lèvres gémissantes de son cadet comblé.

Cela fait, il retourna arracher un bout du gâteau avant de s'en aller vers d'autres lieux qu'il espérait tout aussi idyllique. L'ambiance était si merveilleuse qu'il ne doutait pas des splendeurs qu'il allait découvrir tout au long de la soirée. Chacun de ses sens était délicieusement titillé.

Son doux regard azuré parcourut la salle dans une quiétude totale. Il voyait tant de corps s'enlacer dans la passion d'un désir dévorant qu'il en fut ému. Son sourire était littéralement scotché à son visage, incapable de lui échapper. Les peaux crémeuses, mielleuses, caramélisées, caféinées et chocolatées créaient un cocktail explosif d'érotisme. Au loin, d'imposantes fontaines projetaient quelques délicats filets carmin par les lèvres entrouvertes d'un petit chérubin angélique.

Attiré par le nectar envoutant qui s'y écoulait rythmiquement, Francis s'avança entre les corps liés, se sentant parfois touché inopinément par quelques mains baladeuses. Zigzaguer de son pas lent entre les canapés de velours et les draps étendus à même le sol s'avéra plus compliqué que prévu, surtout lorsque sa taille fut attrapée par une paire de bras couleur beurre salé. Délicieuse sucrerie que voilà.

C'était Antonio, dans sa chaleur de pays insulaire, qui baisa sa main en l'attirant dans une couche délaissée. Se retrouvant allongé sous son corps dénudé, Francis soupira plaisamment de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, de ce regard rêveur qui le toisait gentiment. Des lèvres trouvèrent les siennes, mais pas celles du bel Espagnol. Parfum de lila, cheveux mi-long qui lui chatouillaient la gorge. Bella, n'est-ce pas ?

La jolie Belge avait également cet air lointain lorsqu'elle se redressa, ce qui permit à Francis de reprendre un peu pied et de constater que sa chemise s'était faite déboutonnée par les mains expertes de l'Espagnol. Il sentit sa poitrine frissonner sous quelques baisers impudiques, deux bouches s'octroyant le plaisir de le faire craquer. La nudité totale de ses deux partenaires leur donnait une forme divine, appuyée par la lumière faible mais passionnée de la pièce. Il glissa sa main caressante dans le dos fin de la jeune femme, obtenant un gazouillement en retour, lui faisant comprendre que l'endroit était sensible et lui faisait du bien. Bella avait retrouvé les lèvres d'Antonio mais leur baiser fut interrompu lorsque le corps de ce dernier fut enlacé par derrière.

Le visage rougissant de Lovino apparut, peut-être un peu triste d'être délaissé de son cher et tendre Espagnol. Eh oui, même shootés au Scénarium, ils restaient tous un peu attachés à leurs compagnons et compagnes d'origine. Avec un sourire rafraichissant, Antonio fit basculer le jeune Italien sur les draps, desquels Francis se releva pour leur laisser la place. Bella rejoint les deux hommes et, à eux trois, une étreinte impudique s'entama.

Le Français n'avait perdu que sa chemise pour l'instant, qu'il avait laissée dans les mains de la Belge pour s'échapper _incognito_. Ce petit câlin l'avait bien émoustillé, mais il savait qu'il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises. Agréables surprises.

Enfin, la fontaine lui fit face, imposante et sublime, cachée sous les sombres jets enivrants. Son nez sensible et connaisseur reconnut la nature du liquide frais.

Du vin.

D'excellente qualité, qui plus est.

Le piédestal de la fontaine était creusé pour y accueillir une série de verres en cristal, formant une corne d'abondance dans leur belle courbe cylindrique. Cela expliquait les nombreux perchoirs en fer que Francis pouvait observer partout dans la pièce. Où que l'on aille, il était possible de laisser reposer ce récipient en le glissant dans ces perchoirs arrondis.

Il se saisit de l'un d'entre eux, frissonnant au contact du cristal froid contre sa peau chaude. Une main posée sur le rebord de la fontaine, il se pencha en avant pour remplir son verre éclatant, dont le liquide carmin brillait des reflets de la lumière, illuminant ses iris déjà noyés. Le sucre était toujours omniprésent sur son palais, rendant son désir de s'hydrater plus puissant. Il voyait ce verre comme une bénédiction, une promesse de paradis, même temporaire.

Il écarta ses lèvres pour y accueillir le nectar délicat, se sentant automatiquement empli d'une merveilleuse sensation de bien-être. La puissance de l'alcool fruité le fit soupirer lorsqu'il la sentit glisser dans son ventre, réclamant plus de sensation. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'une main se mit à entourer la sienne, autour du verre à demi-vide, pour la tirer tout doucement dans sa direction.

Francis leva son regard embrouillé pour faire face à Russie, qui lui souriait affectueusement comme il en avait l'habitude, la plastique agréable de son corps s'offrant à son regard bleuté. Francis se rendit compte qu'il était l'un des derniers à posséder encore des vêtements dans la salle.

Ivan serrait toujours sa main et le verre dans un même geste, l'amenant doucement à ses propres lèvres. Le baiser indirect titilla quelque chose dans la poitrine du Français, surtout lorsque quelques gouttes fraiches perlèrent au coin des lèvres de son camarade. Il y avait une certaine exaltation qui comblait Francis dans le fait d'hydrater, de sa propre main, ce superbe Russe au sourire délicat.

Le verre se vida, toujours entravé par leurs mains enlacées. Ivan approcha ses lèvres du visage fin de son partenaire, semblant profiter de son parfum singulier – une eau de Cologne à la noblesse et à la masculinité plus qu'appréciable – avant de l'embrasser à la volée. Francis réchauffa les doigts froids d'Ivan et appréciant le vin attendri passer d'une bouche à l'autre, jusqu'à couler de leurs lèvres. Le Français se décolla de peu pour aller recueillir les délicates gouttelettes qui coloraient la poitrine dénudée du Russe.

Glissant contre son corps réchauffé de ces caresses, Francis s'agenouilla face à sa verge à demi-érigée, le regard dans le vague. Le bout de sa langue se retrouva à titiller le gland rouge, comme pour en tester innocemment la texture, le goût, la forme, pour redécouvrir le sexe de l'homme et les plaisirs s'y joignant. Francis ne faisait pas partie de ces gens qui dépréciaient le goût du sexe. Il s'en fichait. Tant que le plaisir était là.

Il ouvrit davantage sa bouche, accueillant le bout du pénis devenu de plus en plus raide sous les à-coups de sa langue joueuse. Il la passa sous le gland, coulissant sa bouche dans un sens puis dans l'autre, ce qui provoqua un gémissement doublé d'un frisson dans le corps de son partenaire. Il y avait toujours ce goût de vin frais dans sa bouche, qui créait un délicieux mélange avec la pratique sexuelle qu'il soumettait à Ivan. Ce dernier s'était d'ailleurs accoudé au rebord de la fontaine pour ne pas se laisser tomber sous les coups de sa passion. Il laissait s'échapper des gémissements lorsque la langue de Francis s'attardait sur une zone plus sensible, ou bien lorsqu'il lui faisait la surprise de laisser entrer ce membre turgescent plus profondément dans sa gorge.

S'étant habitué à déglutir au bon moment pour ne pas s'étouffer, Francis parvint à commencer une vraie gorge profonde, attiré par l'unique idée de provoquer la jouissance totale de son partenaire. Russie cria d'étonnement lorsque l'intégralité de sa verge disparut de sa vue, avalée dans une chaleur humide absolument exquise. Une de ses mains se perdait dans les douces mèches blondes du Français, le sentant aller et venir dans un rythme plaisant, faisant culbuter le bout de sa verge au fond de sa gorge.

Un tourbillon de chaleur gronda dans son bas-ventre, une douce passion qui grimpait dans ses nerfs, tendait ses muscles et irradiait son sexe. Russie laissa alors sa voix mourir, atteignant un orgasme si fort qu'il en trembla de tout son long. Sa semence s'écoula de son pénis repu, avalé par Francis, dont le sourire fie en disait long sur sa satisfaction d'être arrivé à ses fins. Il réceptionna Ivan lorsque celui-ci s'écroula au sol, les membres engourdis et l'esprit embrumé. Il serait bien dommage que ce grand homme se blesse dans sa chute. Francis prit alors mile précautions pour l'accouder à la fontaine, le laissant se remettre de ses émotions. Ivan ronronna presque tant il était comblé, l'odorat attiré par les effluves délicates du vin qui s'écoulait devant lui, allié au parfum sauvage du sexe amené à son paroxysme.

Francis embrassa sa tempe en papillonnant des yeux, se sentant perdre de plus en plus pied dans cette réalité faussée. Une dernière gorgée de nectar lui donna la force de poursuivre sa route dans ce lieu merveilleux.

Il voyait sur sa gauche une série désorganisée de banquettes cotonneuses sur lesquels certains de ses camarades étaient couchés pour recevoir un massage aux huiles essentielles. Il voyait des mains glisser le long des dos, des fesses, apaisant les tensions une à une. Une envie pressante de recevoir ces soins lui courut l'échine, juste au moment où il reconnut Chine qui le fixait avec un sourire tendre et rêveur. L'Asiatique lui tendit la main, l'invitant à le rejoindre sur les larges couches duveteuses. Des grappes de raisons et quelques pommes aux diverses couleurs jonchaient de belles coupoles d'argent, disposées au bon vouloir de chacun.

Francis se laissa guider, même lorsque le Chinois lui déboutonna son pantalon déformé par une érection naissante, qu'il devait aux gémissements délectables qu'Ivan avait poussés pour le plus grand plaisir de ses oreilles. Francis se retrouva vite entièrement nu, allongé sur le ventre dans ce lit douillet, avec une maigre serviette sur les fesses, qui n'allait peut-être pas y rester longtemps, cela dit.

Une douce chaleur appuya sur son corps étendu lorsqu'il sentit, avec plaisir, Yao s'asseoir lentement sur son bassin, les mains déjà prête à le masser de part en part. Juste le temps de bien s'ajuster, profitant du contact pour laisser son sexe frôler les fesses à demi-couvertes de Francis, et le Chinois était fin prêt à lui donner un peu de plaisir.

Francis croisa les bras pour y enfouir sa tête, appréciant les doigts appuyer contre ses zones de tension. Chine faisait des petits cercles sur sa peau tendre et mielleuse, accompagnant parfois ses mains avec ses lèvres pour embrasser les points de détente de ses omoplates, profitant de se pencher sur lui pour appuyer sa verge contre le bas de son dos.

Le Français se laissa aller à des soupirs d'aise alors qu'il sentait ses muscles perdre de leur rigidité. Une huile tiède se glissa le long de sa colonne vertébrale, parfumant son dos de cette essence exotique et enivrante. La caresse sur son dos excita ses sens encore davantage, puisqu'en se détendant, il devenait de plus en plus sensible à tout ce qui l'entourait.

Chine subit les baisers de Japon dans son cou, essayant de rester un tant soit peu concentré sur le massage qu'il prodiguait à son camarade.

Francis sentait que quelque chose se passait au-dessus de lui mais ne bougea pas. Yao aussi avait le droit de prendre du bon temps, et puis il n'arrêtait pas le massage pour autant alors tout allait bien. C'était même excitant de se demander combien de temps le Chinois allait tenir sans craquer et tout lâcher pour les caresses qu'on lui offrait. En attendant, le Français allait profiter de ses mains chaudes, de la musique rythmée et des odeurs délicieuses. Les cris de son masseur lorsqu'il se fit prendre par la Japonais sonnèrent comme une mélodie attirante. Mais Yao tenait bon.

Francis sentait quelques gouttes de liquide de pré-éjaculation perler sur le bas de son dos et redressa un peu la tête, de quoi se permettre de regarder devant lui.

Une paire d'yeux rouges apparut au même instant, avec un air rieur et tendre.

Gilbert. Toujours égal à lui-même, souriant comme un diablotin, quoique plus silencieux que d'habitude. Le Prussien se nourrissait sans pause des délicieux raisins qu'il arrachait un par un à la grappe laissée à sa gauche. Francis le regardait pour répondre à son intérêt, toujours intéressé par le poids mouvant sur ses hanches et les gémissements qui nourrissaient son désir. Gilbert lança un coup d'œil à la dérobée aux Asiatiques qui s'excitaient sur le dos de son meilleur ami. Son air se fit doux.

Il plaça un raisin à sa bouche et partit conquérir les lèvres de Francis, qui lui rendit son baiser, un peu plus redressé pour laisser son ami faire ce qu'il voulait de son visage. Ils partagèrent le fruit d'un claquement de dent, profitant de son arôme et de son liquide sucré. Pendant ce temps, il semblait que Hongrie se soit approchée pour grignoter l'oreille de Gilbert, elle-même caressée par un Autrichien un peu jaloux.

Gilbert se recula du baiser en soupirant de plaisir.

« C'est tellement bon que j'en ai les larmes à la bite ».

Et il disparut à terre, écrasée par deux amants impatients.

 _Les larmes aux yeux_ aurait suffi mais soit. Gilbert aimait inventer des bêtises.

Ayant quitté son champ de vision, Francis reposa sa tête sur ses bras, profitant de ce qui restait de son massage, pas plus intéressé que ça par les expressions délicieusement vulgaires de son meilleur ami. Par contre, il l'entendait prendre son pied. Elizaveta se redressa sur le corps du Germanique, apparemment prête à s'unir avec lui, la poitrine cajolée par Roderich. Francis ne redressa sa tête que parce qu'il entendit la jeune femme gémir prêt de son oreille.

Elle porta attention à lui et se pencha un peu pour obtenir ses lèvres. Ses longs cheveux bruns chatouillèrent un peu les joues du Français mais le parfum sucré de la belle Hongroise l'intéressait plus. Elle dû mettre au baiser lorsque des coups de reins bien précis la firent monter au septième ciel. Dans son dos, Autriche embrassait sa nuque, la penchant un peu en avant, ce qui étonna un peu le Français, pas sûr de comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Cependant, lorsqu'elle cria davantage, Francis comprit qu'il avait su trouver son chemin en elle, au même titre que Gilbert. Elizaveta devait être comblée. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Un poids s'écroula sur lui, détournant son attention. Il sentit le souffle hachuré de Yao caresser son oreille, ainsi que sa verge frotter sans honte la courbe de ses fesses. Ses mains n'arrivaient plus à masser correctement tant son plaisir était intense. Japon avait l'air d'avoir trouvé en lui la boule des merveilles qui faisait tant de bien. Son déhanché était fort, profond, délectable. Francis se contenta de supporter la chaleur d'être recouvert par un manteau humain, jusqu'à ce que le Chinois crie ultimement en se déversant sur son dos.

La présence disparue de son dos, épuisé de son orgasme, et Francis saisit l'occasion de se dégourdir les jambes.

Il était maintenant accordé à tout le monde, c'est-à-dire nu comme le premier jour de sa vie. Il commençait vaguement à se sentir seul. Il avait failli coucher avec Antonio, Bella, Ivan, Yao… mais pour l'instant, il n'arrivait pas à conclure l'acte en bonne et due forme. Pas que donner du plaisir aux autres le gênait, mais quitte à se laisser aller dans cette folie collective, autant qu'il reçoive également le paroxysme de la jouissance.

Si seulement il pouvait trouver son adorable Angleterre. Lui savait comment le faire grimper au plafond.

Quoiqu'Arthur était capable d'être suffisamment coincé pour résister à cet appel charnel. Dommage. Il faisait si bon vivre, ici.

Ce fut juste au moment où il intériorisa sa déception qu'une silhouette qu'il connaissait apparut dans son champ de vision, derrière la mêlée de corps enlacés. Dans une fête normale, en France du moins, il arrivait très souvent que le petit rigolo de la bande propose une chenille, où tout le monde s'accrochait par les épaules, à la queue leu leu, pour sautiller en marchant. Alors, imaginons le même principe dans une orgie.

Francis ignorait qu'autant de personnes pouvait s'emboiter les unes dans les autres en une seule fois.

Mais ce qui l'intriguait davantage, c'était le corps immobile d'Arthur, à l'autre bout de la salle, emmêlé gracieusement dans les rideaux de velours rouges, le sexe tendu vers le ciel dans un acte d'appel charnel. Totalement excité par cette vision du paradis, Francis se mit en tête de traverser la marée humaine pour atteindre son but. Ça n'allait pas être du gâteau.

Avec une démarche qui se voulait assurée, il entra dans la chaîne emmêlée, se frayant parfois un chemin entre les jambes des plus imaginatifs pour passer. Durant son cheminement, il fut attaqué par les lèvres quémandeuses d'Amérique, à la recherche de plaisir. Francis détourna habilement son attention en le tirant vers Russie – re-coucou, toi – et Canada. L'Etats-unien trouva vite son compte dans l'étreinte indécente proposée, et il lâcha enfin Francis qui put continuer son chemin.

Un peu plus loin, ce fut la poitrine rebondie d'Ukraine qui l'empêcha de continuer sa route, lorsque la belle adulte se colla dans son dos pour glisser gentiment ses mains à son bas-ventre. Elle coulissa sa main de haut en bas de sa verge alors qu'une autre silhouette se baissa pour en embrasser le gland. C'était Viêt-Nam, qui avait brisée le masque d'indifférence qu'on lui connaissait pour rejoindre le mouvement. Avec un rire cristallin, la Soviétique se baissa à son tour face à lui, partageant avec sa compagne du moment l'activité très excitante de donner du plaisir au Français. Leurs deux petites langues chaudes glissèrent le long de sa hampe, alors qu'elles semblaient partir dans un rêve éveillé, comme tout le monde en fait.

Heureusement, par un heureux miracle, elles se mirent à s'embrasser par-delà son sexe, et cette action accapara l'intégralité de leur attention. Peut-être Francis venait-il d'assister à la naissance d'un couple. En tout cas, il en profita pour se dégager de là, ignorant partiellement les baisers et les caresses que subissait parfois son corps, lorsqu'il s'approchait trop près d'une zone à risque.

Cependant, il parvint finalement à s'extraire de la chaîne de méli-mélo érotique qui gémissait derrière lui. A quelques marches de lui, un peu en hauteur, enroulé dans les rideaux, son cher et tendre le tentait d'un regard brûlant, cachant pudiquement ses atouts masculins dans son drap réconfortant. Ses yeux verts semblaient briller à travers tout ce rouge, l'appelant à une passion charnelle délectable.

Francis monta les marches en répondant à son regard par un sourire enjôleur, léchant sa lèvre du bas en voyant une des mains de son partenaire se lever pour s'accrocher au rideau, un peu au-dessus de sa tête. Ce petit geste étirait son corps de façon absolument délicieuse.

Francis remarqua alors que quelque chose gouttait du plafond, juste devant Arthur, et que cela avait formé une flaque doré au sol. Vu le regard langoureux de son compagnon, il n'attendait que de le voir s'avancer dessous la fuite, chose que Francis accepta de faire.

Leurs deux corps se collèrent enfin, leurs bras s'enlacèrent, leurs sexes se rencontrèrent et leurs lèvres se scellèrent. Francis sentit une goutte atterrir sur sa joue droite, glissant vers son menton avec lenteur jusqu'à ce qu'Arthur ne la réceptionne de ses lèvres, soupirant sous l'arôme apparemment sublime du liquide.

Une autre goutte lui tomba dessus et, cette fois-ci, Francis alla la récolter en attrapant le doigt de l'Anglais, pour le porter à sa bouche.

Miel.

Une fuite de miel sucré et frais lui coulait dessus.

Il ronronna en léchant le doigt toujours prisonnier de sa bouche, mimant l'acte de fellation avec malice. En le regardant faire, les joues d'Angleterre rougirent adorablement alors qu'il détourna un peu son regard rêveur, ayant même le réflexe pudique de cacher un peu plus son corps. Cependant, Francis était déjà rentré avec lui dans le rideau, toujours en quête de cette proximité entre les moindres parcelles de leurs deux corps.

Avec un regard remplit de promesses, Francis s'arrangea pour retourner son bel Anglais, qui alla se perdre dans les tissus doux et fins qui caressaient sa peau. Son dos se courba pour le pencher en avant, mais il resta accroché à ce qu'il avait l'air de considérer comme son point de repère dans ce monde folies et de démesure. Il avait sans doute peur de se perdre dans la luxure et la débauche.

Pour ce dernier point, il aurait presque réussi s'il ne l'avait pas tenté comme ça. C'était bien l'Anglais qui l'avait attiré avec son regard langoureux et excité.

Francis s'agenouilla doucement, accordé au son délicat du langoureux violoncelle qui envahissait la salle. Ses lèvres déposèrent quelques baisers tendres sur la peau douce qui s'offrait à lui, comme le pas d'un papillon qui volait de fleur en fleur. Mais lorsqu'il entendit le gémissement frustré de son partenaire, il consentit à commencer plus efficacement les préliminaires. Sa langue s'hâta donc à la tâche de préparer son Anglais à la suite de leurs ébats, caressant son antre par à-coups. De ses mains libres, il montait et descendait le long de ses jambes tendues, se réjouissant de l'entendre se lâcher sous ses bons soins. Arthur ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de tirailler ses pauvres rideaux pour ne pas se perdre complètement. Il adorait cette caresse intime, surtout parce qu'elle était produite par la bouche qu'il aimait tant embrasser.

Se dévergonder en public ne lui sembla même pas être un problème, tant qu'il était la cible des batifolages du Français. L'ambiance du lieu rendait toutes ses sensations plus fortes, plus intenses. Il ne rêvait que d'accélérer le rythme, de passer enfin à l'union extasiante des chairs, celle qui provoquait de si sincères cris dans l'ensemble de la salle.

Le miel continuait de s'écouler, trouvant place sur le dos courbé d'Arthur. Francis était autant attiré par ce sucre pur que par la peau laiteuse qui s'offrait à ses lèvres. Il remonta donc plus haut, déposant de tendres baisers partout où il pouvait, avant de récolter la confiserie tombée du ciel.

Il le voulait immédiatement.

A nouveau, Arthur fut retourné, retrouvant le regard à la fois azuré et amoureux de son complice. Il se laissa faire lorsque Francis décida de lui soulever les cuisses pour le plaquer à la vitre, recouverte des larges rideaux rouges. Arthur allait vraiment finir par les déchirer. Mais il trouva tout bonnement jouissif le corps de son amant, étiré par le haut parce qu'il s'accrochait trop aux tissus, alors que ses jambes étaient enroulées autour de ses hanches. Puis ce regard fuyant associé à ces belles joues rouges… Divin.

Francis cadra comme il put son sexe à l'entrée maintenant dilatée du jeune Britannique, puis put enfin pénétrer cette chair parfaite. Il fut surpris de la facilité avec laquelle il trouva son chemin. Arthur était totalement détendu, entièrement prêt pour leurs ébats. Il soupirait même avec un petit air coquin, comme soulagé de passer aux choses sérieuses.

Après un appel de regard de son partenaire qui en disait long sur ses désirs, Francis put commencer son déhanché sauvage entre les cuisses ouvertes qui s'accrochaient désespérément à lui. A l'instant même où sa verge cogna sans vergogne sa prostate, Arthur sembla tendre tous ses muscles, le souffle coupé, le regard perdu dans le vague avec cette expression merveilleuse qui parlait d'elle-même. Ses lèvres grandes ouvertes semblaient murmurer de silencieux « encore » et il bascula la tête en arrière, la collant à la fenêtre tapissée, pour ressentir toutes les sensations.

Les coups butoirs repartirent de plus bel, cherchant à atteindre ce point de délice, situé dans ses entrailles. Les iris verdoyants, rendus humides par des larmes de plaisir, roulèrent dans leur orbite, accompagnés de longs gémissements incontrôlés, provoqués par chaque touche contre son organe interne. Francis gardait les cuisses d'Arthur dans ses bras, bien autour de ses hanches, appréciant leur toucher doux et leur chaleur. Ses lèvres rejoignirent leurs consœurs pour un ballet endiablé, lui faisant avaler chaque cri et soupir de plaisance.

Plus le temps passait et plus Arthur semblait déchainé. Sa voix s'en rompait tant il la laissait échapper sans contrôle aucun, les doigts perdus dans une vague carmin qui glissait rythmiquement avec son dos à chaque coup de rein. Il apprécia même de voir ses jambes se secouer dans le dos du Français. L'extase n'était pas loin. Ils la sentaient tous deux.

Arthur eut peur de se perdre dans on orgasme, alors il toléra qu'une de ses mains se décroche du rideau pour enlacer son compagnon, glissant dans ses mèches douces ou dans son dos musclé.

Un son sec de déchirement retentit, preuve que le tissu auquel Arthur s'accrochait n'avait pas survécu, mais il s'en foutait complètement.

Une coulée de lave le ravagea de l'intérieur, témoin de son orgasme absolu et irréversible. Il continua à sautiller contre la fenêtre le temps de se laisser submerger par ce Nirvana délicieux. Ils ne purent que se ré-embrasser tandis que leurs sexes libérèrent leurs effluves d'amour passionné. Arthur en lâcha le rideau, qui de toute façon était en lambeau, pour s'accrocher désespérément à cette présence si réconfortante.

La seule et unique chose qui lui donnait encore pied dans ce monde, c'était Francis.

* * *

 **Je sors! *part en courant***

 **Non mais j'avais troooop envie de travailler sur le thème de l'orgie (je sais toujours pas ce qui m'a pris), de nuancer les attaques que ça produit sur les sens, et tout et tout... Enfin... c'est un peu gênant... Parce que j'ai foutu des couples plus ou moins chelou (apprécions l'apparition éclair de notre génie absolu: Gilbert).**

 **Du coup, je pars me cacher en espérant ne pas recevoir de menaces de morts XD**

 **Biz'!**


End file.
